Chains of the "endless" type are used for a variety of applications. More specifically, such chains are used in barns for commercial animals, such as livestock. The chain is adapted for movement around the perimeter of the barn, behind each stall, and has a plurality of scrapers attached thereto, so that the manure can be removed to a location outside the barn, as is known. Such systems are known as stable cleaners.
Chains adapted for the above purpose are typically made with loop links alternating in position along the chain with pin links. Till now, the connection between the two kinds of link has been relatively loose. As a result, activating the chain causes jerks as the chain becomes taut, which jerks may lead to the breakage of either kind of link.